Ralph's Iron Fists
by Sea Eagle
Summary: in an old game called Fix-it.exe, the corrupted version a failed 1987 NES version of Fix-it Felix jr, lies the ultimate weapon of Wreck-its everywhere, and to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, the Core 4, along with the help of Rancis, Sofia, Amber, and James, infiltrate Fix-it.exe, on a quest for the Iron Fists. one of the tie-ins and prequels to War of Destiny.
1. Powerful Weapon

**hey guys, so this is another tie-in and prequel to my future crossover fic: War of Destiny!**

**Ralph: along with Mordecai and Rigby, Keyblade Wielders, Hanging Out With Sofia, and in the future: Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam!**

**and if you've played Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep, then i suggest you read that last one.**

**Ralph: wait a minute, have you?**

**the only Kingdom Hearts game i ever played is Dream Drop Distance.**

**Ralph: ...and you dare to call yourself a fan?**

**Peregrine (The Peregrine Falcon): hey guys, any of you seen Sofia? i haven't seen her since yesterday.**

**actually she's in my room. she asked for some time to herself, so i did.**

**Ralph: what for?**

**i dunno, i think i'm gonna check.**

**and while i do you guys enjoy this fic, alright?**

**disclaimer: i do not own Wreck-it Ralph, or any of the other franchises and fandoms you see here.**

* * *

_In Fix-it Felix Jr, there lived a bad guy, a wrecker to be exact. He lived through his life happily, and he's got a lot of friends by his side, especially the president of Sugar Rush, Vanellope Von Schweetz. His skills as a fighter is very sharp, he's gonna need it, especially when he's in a multiverse where everything can happen, but he hasn't reached his full potential. However, there is a thing, or two things, that can help him reach his true potential. Lemme tell you how he got these two things._

* * *

Ralph's Iron Fists

Chapter 1: Powerful Weapon

It was just a normal day here in our multiverse, Ralph and Vanellope was hanging out in Tapper's, talking about a party at the park that Muscle Man is setting up. "seriously, Muscle Man's having a party at the park?" said Vanellope "yup, you can bring the other racers" said Ralph "whaddya say, Fart Feathers? You want in?"

"of course, Stinkbrain, i'm ready to have fun!" said Vanellope, and then the two laughed. Suddenly, Ralph got an E-Mail from James, "what's this?" he said as he opened it up. It said "_Ralph, i was just surfing the net when i found something you might wanna see. Bring Vanellope too if you want_" "what is this time, James?" said Ralph.

"what did he say?" asked Vanellope "he wants me to come over to Enchancia, he said he found something that i might want to see" said Ralph "well, might as well amuse the kid" after the two finished drinking up their root beer, they went outside of Tapper's, and opened up a portal to Enchancia. After they went through, Vanellope pulled out a Vanilla Wafer, threw it to the ground, and it became the Candy Kart.

Vanellope got on it, while Ralph went to the back, and they drove on to the castle. Meanwhile, from high atop a tower, there was someone watching our dynamic duo. After they were out of its sight, it simply flew off, and did nothing else, or did it? anyway, back to our twosome, they've been driving for 15 minutes, and had to stop at a market, to buy some snacks.

After like a few minutes of food shopping, they went back to the kart, but neither did they knew that the figure was watching them again. After they drove out of the village market, the figure flew away again. What is it's intentions? Never mind that, because right now, our heroes have reached the castle, where the guards happily opened the door for them.

When they entered James's room, they see him on the computer with Sofia, and a terracotta skinned youth with glasses. "Eagle? Didn't expect to see you here" said Ralph "you're still stuck on being Sofia's bodyguard?" asked Vanellope "after what happened back then, yes" said Eagle "until Sofia could use her Dream Rod properly"

"i'm still trying to use a Firaga spell, but i just can't" said Sofia "you'll get the hang of it, kid" said Ralph "so, what is it that you want us to see?" "well, i was just looking up Fix-it Felix jr. And i found this on the Tobi-Komi website" said James as he showed the two what was on the site "it turns out in 1987, Tobi-Komi tried to create an NES version of Fix-it Felix jr, but for some reason, the file was corrupted"

"why?" asked Vanellope "we're still trying to figure it out, we've held up some research, we even went to the Tobi-Komi factory" said James "and we found out that the file was attacked by a virus" "funny thing is, no anti-virus software could reach it. it goes deep into the code" said Eagle "the software didn't even detect a virus"

"so, it's not like the game wasn't even attacked by a virus" said Sofia "what happened to the game, anyway?" asked Vanellope "well, it looks a bit like this" said Eagle as he showed them a picture of Fix-it Felix jr, only it was dark, and everyone had dark eyes with red pupils, and a darker color scheme. "wow, it looks like Sonic exe " said Vanellope.

"well, it was called Fix-it exe " said Eagle " Fix-it exe? ?" said both arcade characters "there's something else you need to know, in that game was a special bonus level, Ralph is still the villain, but he wears a special weapon" said James as he showed the two a picture of the weapon "it's called the Iron Fists of the Wreckers"

"if you think you can't wreck stuff better than you can now, then you're wrong" said Sofia "with just a single punch, and every window on the aparment goes boom" said Eagle showing Ralph some footage of the game's testing. "wow, they're that powerful?" asked Ralph "that wasn't it, in the game, a single punch can make it rain bricks on one column" said Eagle.

"if you can make it rain bricks on one column with a single punch, then you can do this, in a single barrage" the video showed Ralph doing a barrage attack, and columns rained on each column. "what the actual fugde?" said Vanellope "exactly" said the other three "even worse, you have to beat him three times, and he can reset each game like this" said Eagle showing them a video.

Ralph jumps down on to the ground, and everything started to shake. And then an explosion happened in the apartment, and bricks was raining down from the sky, and broke the windows, and if Felix got hit by one of the bricks, he dies. "...i have to get those Iron Fists" said Ralph "not gonna be easy, you have to go in Fix-it exe to get it" said Eagle.

"and you've seen what it looks like right?" "well, it can't be that bad" said Ralph "are you kidding me? It's got death written all over it" said Eagle, then an alarm went off in his pocket. "S.O.S. signal!" he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and it showed the danger "SUGAR RUSH, VIRUS ATTACK! SUGAR RUSH, VIRUS ATTACK!"

"well, that's our cue" said Eagle "let's go, you two are coming as well" "got it!" said James and Sofia, then Amber ran in and said "let me help, too!" "i dunno, you're not that much of a fighter" said James "i've been practicing my fighting skills" said Amber as she summoned her Dream Shield "hmm...alright fine" said Eagle "the more the merrier.

Then they all ran out and opened a portal to Sugar Rush.

To be continued...

* * *

**did you guys like that? please review! and you can expect Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam, and another chapter for Big 12: The Forbidden Power real soon.**

***the three of us slowly opened the door, and we saw Sofia dressing up as, and imitating, Marilyn Monroe***

**Sofia: oh boy, what am i going to do? so much boys, so little time...**

***all three of us slowly closed the door, and became silent for a moment, before breaking down into laughter***

**Peregrine: oh my god! what the actual fu-**

**Sofia: *from behind the door* don't say it! *walks out, removing her wig***

**Ralph: seriously, kid, i've seen weird stuff, but that just topped them all off!**

**Sofia: hmph *puts wig back on and talks with a seductive tone* oh come on, don't tell me you don't want some of this...**

***and Peregrine starts to blush***

**Sofia: *seductive* hehe, i see i have an admirer. *slowly strokes Peregrine's chin***

**Peregrine: uh, i'm gonna walk away now. *walks away, while peeing in pants***

**Sofia: *seductive* oh, honey, come back! i'm just playing!**

**Peregrine: nope! i'm done, alright!? I'M ****ING DONE!**

**Sofia: *normal voice* tee hee, i knew he likes me!**

**...kid, take the wig off, put your normal clothes back on, and don't do that again.**

**Sofia: *seductive* what's the matter, you don't like some of this?...**

**just change, please.**

**Sofia: *normal* alright, alright, i'm changing. *walks back into room***

**damn, girl, for a 7-year old, you've got some skills.**

**Ralph: she better not use any of those skills.**

**you got that right.**

**well, please review!**

**both: PEACE TO ALL OUR-**

***alarm goes off in my phone* ooh, 6pm, time to break a day of fasting! *runs to dining room***

**Ralph: don't go crazy kid!...wait a minute, you're fasting?**


	2. Save Sugar Rush! (part 1)

**hey guys, i got a little bit writer's block, so this was all i came up with.**

**Kai: *walks in* hey man.**

**Kai, from Ninjago? nice. what're you doing here, man?**

**Kai: Smoke sent me here to get Zandar to his studio. is he here?**

**yeah, he's training with Kane O'Sugar. (Sugar Cane)**

**Kai: well, better go get him.**

**got it. why did he want to see Zandar, anyway?**

**Kai: dunno, probably have something to do with the fact that he was that kicked Xemnas's ass. *see Mordecai and Rigby, Keyblade Wielders, chapter 2***

**okay. say, where's Sofia, Amber, and James?**

**Kai: training with Ackar to be Justice Rangers.**

**cool, man, i still can't believe Smoke actually let them in.**

**Kai: neither do i, but Smoke is Smoke. his judgement about the members are never wrong.**

**true about that.**

**Kai: so, Zandar?**

**right, follow me.**

**now you readers enjoy this chapter of Ralph's Iron Fists, alright?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Save Sugar Rush! (part 1)

Ralph, Vanellope, Sofia, Amber, James, and Eagle had entered through a portal to Sugar Rush. They saw everything being attacked by giant green apples. "what the hell happened here?" said Eagle "they sure don't look like viruses" said Sofia "that's because they're not!" said voice from nearby. Apparently, it came from Calhoun, who was with Felix.

"what happened here!?" said Ralph "we don't know. These candy apples just appeared out of nowhere!" said Felix "and what do you mean they're not viruses?" asked Eagle "when i shot some of them, they immediatedly regenerated" said Calhoun "hold up, they regenerated?" said Vanellope "oh no" "what is it?" asked Amber.

Suddenly, a giant green candied apple showed up behind them. "look out!" yelled James as he summoned his Nightmare's End keyblade, and charged at the enemy. "the siblings and i will take care of the apples" said Eagle "you four get the racers and citizens to safety" "got it!" said the core 4 as they ran out, leaving the other four in the battle.

The core four were dashing their way towards the rainbow bridge, swiftly taking out every enemy in the way, as they make their run to get the citizens to safety. In the middle of their run, Vanellope saw a bunch of candy citizens cornered by the apples, so she quickly summoned her Dream Sword, and ran to the apples to take them down.

She sliced through every apple's body, and they were all in pieces. "thank you, ms. President" said the candy citizens "you're welcome, now get to the ranbow bridge!" said Vanellope, then the citizens ran to the Rainbow Bridge, while Vanellope ran up to the core 4 again. They immediatedly foun their way to the Rainbow Bridge, and they made sure that every citizen made it past.

After quite a while, they thought it was the last of the Sugar Rush citizens and racers. "well, that sure looked like all of 'em" said Calhoun "no, wait, i did a head count of the racers, Rancis and Gloyd are still in here!" said Vanellope "oh my land, what'll we do?"said Felix "don't worry, i got it!" said Ralph as he went back in there to look for Rancis and Gloyd.

Not long after, he was eventually caught up by the rest o0f the core 4 "wow, wow, wow, hold up. You don't even know where they are!" said Felix "he's right, you'll only be runnig circles in this game" said Calhoun, then suddenly, her walkie talkie sounded off "Calhoun, this is Eagle! I've got good news and bad news!"

"what is it?" said Calhoun "good news is i found Rancis and Gloyd, they're helping us out fight the apples. Bad news is we found out what was bringing them here! Help us out!" said Eagle "we're on our way!" said Calhoun "well, you heard the kid! Let's go!" she pulled out her cruiser, and got on it, while Felix got on the back.

Vanellope also pulled out a Sugar Cube, in which when she threw to the ground, turned into her candy kart. She got in, and Ralph got in the back. And with that they quickly jolted off towards the starting line of the speedway, where the other six are battling the big boss. While on the road, they encountered some green candied apples too, so Calhoun had to shoot them all while riding.

After a few minutes, they made it to the start of the track, where Rancis and James had fused their Nightmare's End and Mirage Split keyblades, and repeatedly attacked the eader, but it dodged all their attacks, and pushed them back with her telekinesis. The two keyblades had unfused, and teh two were sent flying back.

"Rancis!" yelled Vanellope "James!" yelled Sofia as the two ran to them "ugh, we're okay" said Rancis "nobody does that to my friend!" yelled Gloyd as he pulled out his two candy corn shotguns, and repeatedly shot at the figure. But they all bounced off the figure's force field. "grr, who the hell are you!?" yelled Gloyd.

The figure did not answer, it simply shot out a green energy ball. Amber had jumped in and blocked the shot right on time. "grr, i will stab you, if i can get there" said Rancis "forget about that guy, let's just get out of here while we can" said Eagle, but just as they were about to walk away, the figure said "aren't you forgetting something, Vanellope?"

"that voice, it sounds familiar" said Vanellope. When they turned around, the figure had stepped out of the shadow. It was revealed to be a girl, with a black witch hat, green leggings, a white t-shirt with a green candied apple on it, and a black racer jacket. "oh no" said Vanellope "Hazel Bittersweet!" yelled Rancis and Gloyd.

"well, well, well, if it isn't president vanilla pee" said Hazel "why are you doingthis, Hazel!" said Vanellope "you're destroying your home!" "my home!? My home!?" said Hazel "after you banned me from racing, how is this my home!?" "so, we only banned you from racing, and you're going ape crap, and destroyed it!?" said Vanellope "what the hell!"

"you don't understand what it feels like to be left out! You don't know what it's like to get banned from doing what you love most!" said Hazel "i loved racing, Vanellope! Just as much as you do! And if you're taking it away from me, then i'm taking away what you cared about most, your home!" "that's nuts!" said James "exactly, which is why, we're going to stop you" said Eagle.

"i'm not interested in any of you, but right now, i am in the mood for battling Vanellope" said Hazel "no way, you're not fighting her!" said Ralph "he's right!" said Vanellope "oh really, not even for this?" said Hazel as she showed Vanellope a body "oh no, Taffyta!" she said "you know what, you can keep her, i just wanna fight you" said Hazel as she threw Taffyta's unconscious body towards the crew.

"grrr, what have you done to her!?" asked Vanellope "the same thing i'm gonna do to you" said Hazel. Then she used her witchy powers to create a circle of darkness. It surrounded the two, and inside the circle was a stained glass emblem, with Vanellope on one side, and Hazel, upside down, on the other. "oh no, it's a duel lock!" said Eagle.

"we have to stop her!" said Ralph "no, it's a Dark Barrier! No light can come in or go out of it!" said Eagle "don't worry, i went through once, i can do it again!" said Sofia (A/N: set after Hanging Out With Sofia) "no, don't! This is between me and Hazel!" said Vanellope "but if we don't get you out of there, you'll be killed!" said Rancis.

"but i'll regenerate, doofus" said Vanellope "...oh, right" said Rancis. "hmph, fine. Then i'll make sure, you won't!" said Hazel as she summoned her dark magic powers and prepared to battle. Vanellope just stood there and watcehd as she powered up, just as she had finished, it was then Vanellope summoned her Dream Sword, and got to a stance as she prepared to fight.

To be continued...

* * *

**Kai: whoa, whoa, hold up, wasn't Hazel Bittersweet copyrighted under Smoke?**

**she is. but he let me use her as one of the antagonists for War of Destiny, and this is one of the prequels and tie-ins to it.**

**Kai: well, that would explain why there are so many references to non-Wreck-it Ralph characters here.**

**hey, if Smoke can do it, then so can i.**

**Kai: alright, alright.**

***we both walk into the training room, where Zandar and Kane had just finished training***

**Kane: good work, bro. you're gonna need all those skills later in War of Destiny.**

**Zandar: thanks man. these daggers are meant for slicing and dicing. and your Sugar Cane Bo is pretty cool, too.**

**Kane: thanks, Eagle built it special for me. like you just saw earlier, it can retract and extend to my own accord.**

**Zandar: how did you even make it like that!?**

**using some Neuro-technology Joe (Big 12) found in the dumpster.**

**Kane: hey, aren't you Kai, from Ninjago?**

**Kai: yup, you're Kane O'Sugar, right?**

**Kane: in a living flesh. nice to meet you.**

**Zandar: why are you here?**

**Kai: Smoke sent me here to get you to his studio. he wants to talk to you, Zandar.**

**Zandar: damn, better hope it's important.**

**you bet, bro.**

**Zandar: alright bros, see ya later. *walks out with Kai***

**Kane: i'm gonna go get a Burrito. you want anything?**

**no thanks, i can't eat anything right now.**

**Kane: poor bro.**

**no, really, i can't eat right now, i'm not allowed. i'm fasting, i'm not allowed to eat 'till sunset for the rest of the month.**

**Kane: wait, for the rest of the month!?**

**'till about 8 August.**

**Kane: oh...well, good luck with that *eats on burrito***

**well, i guess i better whip up another chapter for Sora's Second Mark of Mastery Exam.**

**you readers please review, alright? and here's a question that you readers might have in mind: why is it that you can find stupid author's notes in the beginning and the end of my stories, and Smoke's stories? well, we have little RPs in our author's notes, so yeah. call us weird, but hey, that's how we roll. so, please review, no flames, and if you complain about our author's notes, then screw you, man.**

**PEACE TO ALL OUR PEOPLE!**

***ducks down* ...phew, no projectiles today. usually it's an RPG rocke-*meteor lands on me* ...ow...**

**Peregrine (The Peregrine Falcon): whoops, wrong spell, and wrong target area. sorry, bro.**

**it's alright, it happens.**


	3. Save Sugar Rush (part 2)

***le me, Rancis, Gloyd, Sora, and Riku playing five card draw poker in the living room.***

**Rancis: so, bro, anything new?**

**meh, not much, i do have one new story in mind, though, just one.**

**Gloyd: anything on your friends?**

**Smoke's doing fine, he's doing a great job training the princes and princesses with Gali and Lloyd.**

**Sora: and Star?**

**she's going great, too. but she does get a little, well, huggy to me.**

**Rancis: hmm? huggy?**

**yeah, and lately, she likes to tell me about the most bizzare things that she did.**

**Gloyd: i know about that part, i saw the message.**

**but that's why i like having her as my friend, she's the same amount of weird as i am, well, slightly weirder, but she's awesome.**

**Riku: okay. so, how's your progress in Kingdom Hearts 2?**

**i restarted my progress. right now, i'm in Beast's Castle, level 13.**

**Sora: cool. two pairs *reveals hand***

**Rancis and Gloyd: augh, what!?**

**well played, man.**

**Riku: just hold for a moment *reveals hand* three of a kind. hand over the tokens.**

**Sora: dammit! *hands over pot to Riku***

**lucky.**

**alright, well, you readers just read this chapter, kay?**

* * *

Chapter 3: Save Sugar Rush! (part 2)

Vanellope ran as fast as she could towards Hazel. Her Dream Sword moved in various directions as she swung it around, only to have the swings blocked by Hazel's magic barrier. She countered with a couple of energy blasts, but Vanellope glitched out of the way. She ran up towards Hazel again, building up an attack as she goes along.

She moved back and avoided the attack right on time, and immediatedly reacted. She charged up an energy ball, and she palmed Vanellope's stomach. The force of energy bursted, sending her flying back, and she crashed to the dark wall.

"Vanellope!" yelled Ralph.

"it's okay, stink brain, i got it!" said Vanellope as she got up.

She threw her Dream Sword like a boomerang, and it swiped through Hazel. It came back around making another hit, and came back again, and hit her again. after a few hits, it went back to her hand, and she ran up to the wounded witch.

"not this time..." said Hazel. Just as Vanellope was about to slice her, the ground underneath her rose up to the sky, slamming the little racer's face.

"ow...my nose..." said Vanellope.

Meanwhile, on the top of the stone pillar, Hazel summoned several sour seekers, and rained them down on top of Vanellope. She immediatedly glitched out of the way, avoiding the seekers. Then she tried climbing up the pillar by running up. She had to glitch along the way, but it was still good. Hazel used this opportunity to strike down on her.

She dived down from the top of the pillar, and charged up a green fire ball on her right fist. It clashed with Vanellope's sword. The result was Vanellope's sword, falling to the ground, along with her. She immediatedly grabbed her sword back, and thrusted it towards the pillar, slowing down her fall. Just as she got back to the ground, Hazel summoned a cloud of popsicle icicles.

She fired them towards Vanellope, who had no chance of avoiding the attack.

Just when she thought she was doomed, she was shielded by a Reflega spell.

"huh?" she wondered. As it turns out, Sofia was the one who fired the spell, who at the same time broke through the dark barrier.

"how did you do that? I thought you can't get through." Said Vanellope.

"the Amulet of Avalor let me pass through." Said Sofia.

"cool." Said Vanellope "now it's time we kick witch butt!"

"i don't think so!" said Hazel as she broke the stone pillar behind her, and fired the remnants at the two girls.

Sofia quickly reacted and fired Blizzaga spells to them, but there wasn't enough blasts to take them all out before they made contact. So they simply dodged the attack. after a brief moment of breath-catching, Vanellope ran towards Hazel. She aimed her sword to her body, and thrusted it towards her.

However, instead of bleeding like crazy, she was shielded by a giant candied apple that she summoned. It dissappeared into oblivion. After it was completely gone, Sofia lunged towards Hazel, and made a hit with a tackle of light coming from her Dream Rod. She quickly got back on her feet, and managed to find herself in a rather complicating situation.

She was right between the princess and the president.

They charged at her. Vanellope held her sword back, while Sofia charged her Dream Rod with light, preparing to bash the witch. But when the two got close, she teleported out of the way, causing the two to hit each other.

"ow!" the two yelled in pain.

"heh, fools." Said Hazel as she teleported right in front of the two.

Sofia quickly fired a lightning ball, which she absorbed and fired back at her. Vanellope blocked the attack and swung her sword at Hazel. She moved back, avoiding the attacks, and after Vanellope nearly lost her balance, Hazel punched the ground, and a burst of fire hit Vanellope straight from the bottom.

She flew to the sky, but it didn't stop her from recovering in mid-air. Meanwhile, Sofia had fired lots of energy ballcs at Hazel, but they all clashed with her sour seekers. Then Sofia swung her staff to the ground, and a giant shard of stone popped out from the ground where Hazel was standing. However, with lightning speed, she dodged the attack.

Sofia repeatedly did this, but all her attacks were dodged. But when Hazel got close, she quickly defended herself, and a stone shard had hit Hazel right on the chin. And the attack was followed by Vanellope who had landed on the ground, and slashed at the witch very violently, repeatedly, and they were all very painful.

After a few hits, she stopped to catch her breath. Hazel used this opportunity to take the two down. She teleported right behind them, and captured them both in giant energy balls.

"aaaaaaaaaagh!" the two yelled in pain as the energy balls absorbed their energy.

"no!" yelled Rancis and James.

After a few seconds, Hazel had let the two girls go free. But by then, they were already defeated.

"heh, that was easy." Said Hazel.

"ngh...you rotten..." said Vanellope.

"Hazel!" said Eagle "how 'bout you pick someone your own level!" he quickly charged at Hazel. But by then it was too late. She opened up a corridor to darkness, and went through.

"damnit!"

"kid, it's alright. she'll be back." Said Ralph.

"grr, alright." said Eagle as he and the others walked on over to the castle.

* * *

Inside the castle, everyone had returned from GCS, and was all in panic.

"wow, this might be a problem." Said James.

"how are you going to get them all to calm down?" asked Rancis.

"i'll try, i'll try." Said Vanellope "um, everyone? Can you guys calm down, please? Hello!?"

However, it didn't work. No one had calmed down, that is until Gloyd pulled out one of his candy corn shotguns, and fired a shot to the air.

"thank you, Gloyd." Said Vanellope "now, i know what just happened, we were all attacked by Hazel, and her army of candied apples, but don't worry, everything's under control-"

"under control!?" said one of the candy citizens "UNDER CONTROL!? WE COULD'VE BEEN DEREZZED!"

"just shut up, i know what i'm doing." Said Vanellope.

"AND JUST WHAT IS IT YOU'RE DOING!? LET'S FACE IT! WE'RE DOOMED! DOO-" and then he was shot by Gloyd.

"Gloyd!" said Vanellope.

"what? He was being annoying." Said Gloyd.

"actually, he is right, Vanellope." Said Sofia "are you sure you know what to do?"

"yeah, we'll just simply restore the kingdom back to it's original state. It won't take long." Said Vanellope

"it's not that simple, Van." Said Eagle "Hazel could return at any moment. And even worse, with an even bigger army. What we really need to do is to make sure Hazel won't be able to harm us anymore."

"we could bring in the other fighters of light to help us out." Said Vanellope.

"but they can't help forever." Said Felix.

"he's right, we need to keep her in check. But how..." said Calhoun.

"well, a good start would be to become as strong as the witch herself." Said Eagle.

"that might be impossible, she's probably as invincible as Chuck Norris." Said Gloyd.

"actually..." said Ralph "i think i know what might be able to help us."

* * *

And on Hazel's location. She is currently in the Castle that Never Was, sitting on her very own throne. Apparently, there was two other youths waiting for her.

"so, how did the re-ranks go?" she asked.

"i made it to rank 8." Said one of the youths.

"i got into rank 13." Said the other youth "and apparently, you're on rank 11."

"what? Who's on top of me?" asked Hazel.

"i would be if you want me to." Said one of the youths.

"don't turn me on, please? I now we're dating and all, but please wait until the right time." said Hazel "how did i get to rank 11?"

"you haven't bean doing much, and Xehanort and Xemnas thought that bag of bones was actually stronger than you." Said rank 13.

"trust me, after what i just did, that old man will think otherwise." Said Hazel.

To be continued...

* * *

**Rancis: wait a minute, Hazel's dating?**

**yup, i made her date another Organization member that i'm going to put in War of Destiny.**

**Gloyd:...i can already take a guess.**

**Sofia: *walks in* guys? have you heard? Gali, Lloyd, and the princes and princesses were training in the swamp of Chima, but then they were kidnapped by the crocs!**

**what?**

**Sofia: Smoke needs our help!**

**right, Rancis, bring your Mirage Split keyblade. meet me in Chima, and take Gnarly with you.**

**Rancis: got it!**

**Sora, Riku, Gloyd, get Kairi and Taffyta and bring them with you. take the route around the swamp, and ambush the crocs with stealth.**

**Sora: right!**

**Sofia: what about us?**

**us, well, we're gonna pilot the Gipsy Danger there. they won't know what'll hit them.**

**Sofia: yes!**

**Rancis, once you and the others cleared an entry point for us, we'll get the jump on them. just give us the signal when you've done so.**

**Rancis: got it!**

**alright guys, let's roll! *the party runs out***


	4. Tobikomi

**Rancis: oh, hey guys. Eagle's still in Disney Castle, and he told me to bring this next chapter of Ralph's Iron Fists for him. well, here you go.**

**Gloyd: how come you're on this thing and i'm not?**

**Rancis: because i'm more badass than you, that's why.**

**Gloyd: hmph, whatever.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Tobikomi

The core 4, along with Rancis, Sofia, Amber, James, and Eagle, were in Tapper's trying to figure out how to get o . For as it turns out, Ralph's suggestion was the Iron Fists. But after a lot of time thinking, their thoughts just won't budge.

"Well, where is it anyway?" asked Ralph.

"According to this website, it says they still have the data of inside Tobikomi itself." said James "If only we can get you two out of the arcade."

"What're you talking about? They're already outside of the arcade the moment he entered another universe." said Eagle.

"I meant in this universe." said James.

Suddenly, two faces came in. One of them was a 15 year old girl with pink and purple hair, and a white dress. The other was a 9 year old boy with blond hair, white belly shirt, brown shirts, and a veil.

"Hey guys!" said them both.

"Reco! Palm!" said Ralph.

"Hey Ralph." said the girl.

"Who are these guys?" asked Sofia.

"Oh, the girl's Reco, and the boy's Palm." said Ralph "They're from this game plugged in a week ago called Bug Princess 2, in English. The name in Japanese is really hard to pronounce."

"I know, right?" said Palm "So, I heard you're looking for a way to exit the arcade."

"Yeah. You know how, kid?" asked Felix.

"Well, this is just a theory, but if you crash into the screen fast enough, you can actually blast through it, and get outside of the arcade." said Palm.

"No use, Bug boy." said Calhoun "That would mean breaking the screen."

"Right…" said Palm.

"Wait, I got it!" said Reco "Surge said that going into a gate with no plugged in games is dangerous, because you can actually exit the arcade!"

"So, all we have to do is go through a gate with no games plugged into it, and we'll be out of the arcade." said Amber.

"That could actually work!" said Ralph "Thanks you two! Come on guys, let's go."

"Actually, I'm gonna bail this one." said Eagle "You're gonna need mission control compadre."

"Alright, fine." said Ralph "Just be sure to give us back up when we need it."

"You got it." said Eagle, and then the rest of the crew went off.

Few minutes later, they were already in front of the gate. They were just about to exit, until…..

"Hold it!"

"Augh, not this guy." said Ralph. They were all stopped by Surge Protector.

"Name?" he said.

"Wreck-it Ralph." said Ralph.

"Where are you coming from?" asked Surge Protector.

"Tapper's." said Ralph.

"Where are you heading?" asked Surge Protector.

"Tobikomi." said Ralph.

"Going outside of the arcade, eh?" asked Surge Protector "Alright, as long as you're back when the arcade opens."

"Well, that was easy." said Rancis.

"Anything to declare?" asked Surge Protector.

"Yes, I slept with your mom last night." said Ralph.

"That's a new one." said Surge Protector "Proceed." then he went off.

"Well, that was easy." said Vanellope.

"Well, here we go." said Ralph. Then, they all slowly walked out the gate.

Before they knew it, they weren't inside Game Central Station anymore. They were all in the outer parts of the arcade.

"Wow, we made it!" said Felix.

"Well, what did you expect, genius?" asked Rancis "We go out all the time.

"Alright, guys. Let's go to Tobikomi, now." said Ralph "I have the map."

"Lead the way, Captain Jack Sparrow." said Rancis as they exited the doors. Then, Rancis and Vanellope brought out their karts, and they drive on towards Tobikomi, well, not Sofia, Amber, and James. They flew on their derby horses, with Amber next to James.

30 minutes later, they were in Tobikomi HQ, where the data is stored.

"Alright guys, according to Eagle, the data is stored in a flash disk, which is currently in the HQ's most secured safe." said James "12th floor."

"Good, let's go." said Ralph as they entered the building.

They went up simply by using the elevator, since there was no one there. But, when they entered the 7th floor, the elevator stops.

"Crap! Someone's coming!" said Rancis.

"To the ceiling!" said Calhoun "Double time!" they all climbed up to the ceiling, and tried to stay on for as long as they could.

The person entered the elevator, and pressed the 15th floor.

"Damn it, we're gonna miss the 12th floor." whispered James "What're we gonna do?"

"Don't worry, I got it." whispered Ralph. As soon as the elevator stopped on the 12th floor, he dropped on top of the man, and knocked him out.

"Nice one!" said Vanellope as they all went down.

"Thanks. Now let's go!" said Ralph. Then they quickly made their way towards the safe.

"Which way, James?" said Calhoun.

"Down the hall, then turn right." said James. As soon as they made it to the edge of the hall, they turned right.

James pointed out the rest of the directions, and they simply followed through. Pretty soon, they arrived at the safe. Ralph smashed it open, and then there it is. The flash disk containing was right in front of them. Ralph was about to walk in, until…

"This is usually the part where there are lasers on the ground." said Calhoun.

"If that's the case, James and I will handle this." said Rancis as he and James summoned their Keyblades. They fused them together, allowing them to telekinetically control them. Then, they slowly moved it over to the flash disk, and pulled it out. They pulled it back, and Ralph quickly grabbed the USB before it fell to the ground.

"Okay, what's next?" he asked.

"We're gonna need a computer." said James "With 4 gigabytes of memory, and a processor with at least 2.6 gigahertz. A standard gaming PC to be exact."

"Like yours?" asked Amber.

"…if this breaks, you're gonna have to replace it, Ralph." said James.

"You have my word." said Ralph as he plugged the USB in. Then, James installed the game in his laptop. Once it was installed, he quickly opened it up. Funny thing is, the title screen said "Fix-it Felix sr."

"Weird." said Sofia.

"Well, it is like ." said James.

"Wait, you mean there's gonna be a bunch of characters running around, and chaos all over nice land, and an evil Felix trying to take over everything?" asked Vanellope.

"Hope not." said James "Wait, how do we get in?"

"hmm…I wonder…" said Ralph as he reached for the screen.

The moment he made contact, they were all sent into the game. Well, at least their minds are.

To be continued…

* * *

**Rancis: huh, i thought those two are still on try outs.**

**they are.**

**Gloyd: huh, you're back.**

**yup. turns out the mission was to defend the castle from a horde of Darkside heartless coming their way. anything new?**

**Rancis: Well, Joe and Peregrine had to take care of Darksteel for a while. and also, Vivian's kidnapped by Shockwave.**

**well, tell Smoke i'm all worn out from the mission.**

**Gloyd: got it.**

**well, please review, and i'm tired as hell. i'll be in my room. *walks out***


End file.
